Family Truths
by lilmickey2008
Summary: Lynn Baker had a wonderful life, but the murder of her parents sets off a series of events that bring in the CSI: NY team and a mysterious stranger who knows who Lynn really is.
1. The Night of Horrors

**AN: I decided to take a crack at writing CSI: NY fanfiction. This story takes place about a year and a half ago. Well, here we go, and major thanks goes to Boris Yeltsin for this idea and major help.**

**Chapter One: The Night of Horrors**

Lynn Baker had the most wonderful life. She had long black and shiny hair. She was tall and slender, almost a carbon copy of Megan Fox, and that was the reason that almost every boy (and some girls) tried to hit on her at school and every where else. She had two loving parents who did everything for her. She had an nice house, and it was filled with everything that she needed and almost everything that she could ever want. As she walked up to her house after a tough day at school, she was really looking forward to doing her homework and having a really good time relaxing. She unlocked her front door, and walked in, and greeted her parents with a great big smile.

"Hi, mom! I am home!" Lynn announced. Her mother, Anne Marie, came out and gave her a hug.

"Hi honey!" How was school?" Anne Marie asked her.

"It was fine. I'm beat though. Is dad home?" Lynn asked.

"No, Andrew went out to grab something." Anne Marie answered. Why don't you go upstairs and get some rest? I'll call you when he gets here."

"Thanks, mom." Lynn said. She gave her a kiss, and calmly hopped upstairs. She was really happy with this life.

Too bad it was going to change in a matter of hours...

* * *

Lynn must have dosed off, because the next thing that she knew, it was dark outside. She was still dressed in her t-shirt and blue jeans that she wore to school earlier. She heard a commotion, it sounded like a fight, going on downstairs, so she decided to go and see what was going on. She pulled on her black sneakers, and went downstairs to investigate. She slowly descended the stairs, and saw some red liquid on the walls.

_Blood spatter..._

"Mom? Dad?" Lynn asked nervously. She rounded the corner, and shee found her parents.

_Dead._

Lynn froze, color drained from her face. Her mom, Anne Marie, was face down on the living room carpet, blood coming from her head and neck. Her father Andrew was lying face up, his throat was slit, and he was missing a few fingers and his arms were all cut up, like he tried to fight off whoever was attacking them.

Lynn fell to the ground, and was about to cry, when she heard a female Russian voice behind her.

"Lynn Falcone, I finally found you."

Lynn turned around, and felt a sharp piercing pain in her stomach. Her hand immediately went over her wound, and she fell to the ground on her rear end. She looked up at her assailant, and began backing away. The woman was staring at Lynn with the coldest pair of green eyes that Lynn has ever seen.

"I'm not Lynn Falcone!" Lynn cried. "I'm Lynn Baker!"

"Nice try." The woman said coldly. "I have traveled so far looking for you, and now that I have found you, I am going to enjoy torturing you and then killing you. I know your true identity. I know the truth. Say goodbye, little girl."

The woman tried to stab Lynn again, but she dodged the swipe, and threw a nearby vase at the woman's head. That bought Lynn enough time to get out the front door, and run into the New York darkness. The pain and the blood loss from her stab wound, plus her total exhaustion from running were taking its toll on her. She couldn't belive it. Her parents were dead, and she was now on her own. She looked back to see if the woman was chasing her, and saw that she wasn't. She let out a sigh of relieve, but winced because of her stab wound in her abdomen. Something bother her, though, why did that woman call her "Lynn Falcone"?

Before she could have another thought, she saw a detective's cruiser pull onto the street, and she waved it down. A woman with curly brown hair hopped out and ran up to Lynn. Lynn took what strength she had left, and walked quickly over to the woman, who she now saw was a detective because of the badge and gun on her hip.

"Miss, are you all right?" The woman, (Stella) asked her. Lynn shook her head no violently.

"My parents...my parents...." Lynn said weakly. Before she knew it, she collapsed into the detective's arms, and blacked out.

* * *

**AN: How was it? Next time, the CSI: NY team begins it's investigation. R&R!**


	2. The Investigation Begins

**AN: As a young girl mourns the death of her parents, the CSI: NY team begins its investigation, and the killer makes herself well known.**

**Chapter Two: The Investigation Begins**

_The last thing I remember is running from my house after finding my parents murdered in my home, and running into a female detective. I passed out, or did I die? Oh god, don't tell me that I am dead!_

Lynn opened her eyes, and looked around. She soon realized that she was in a hospital room, and the questionof how and why she was there began to swirl around in her head, but she soon remembered who put her there and why she was there. She began to cry as she remembered how she found her parents, brutally murdered. She sat up, and wiped the tears from her eyes. A nurse peeked into the room, and motioned for someone to come in. Lynn recognized the same brown curly haired female detective who she ran into earlier. She smiled lightly at her, and pulled a chair next to Lynn's hospital bed, and sat down.

"Who are you?" Lynn asked calmly.

"I'm detective Stella Bonasera, I'm the person who brought you here." Stella said. "I wanted to know what happened to your parents and who attacked you."

"I don't know who attacked me, but I'll never forget her face." Lynn said.

"Lynn, what can you remember about this night?" Stella asked.

"The only thing that I can remember is waking up after dosing off, and walking downstairs. Then I found my parents dead in the living room. Before I knew it, the woman who attacked me returned, and stabbed me in the side. I don't know how, but I escaped and ran into the night until I ran into you." Lynn said, beginning to cry. Stella grabbed her hand in an attempt to calm her down.

"Lynn, do you know what she looks like?" Stella asked.

"Yeah." Lynn said in between sobs. "She had brown hair, and her eyes were green. Those eyes were the coldest eyes I have ever seen. I'll never forget her face, not after what she did to my own parents."

"Thanks Lynn. We are going to find the person that did this." Stella said, patting her shoulder.

Lynn smiled at the gesture, but she knew that in the back of her mind, that this whole ordeal was far from over...

* * *

As many cops and crime scene personnel flooded the Baker home and now the Baker crime scene, Detective Mac Taylor and Detective Don Flack were standing near the victims. Mac was investigating the wounds on the victims while Don read him the info he gathered on the victims.

"Names of the victims are Anne Marie and Andrew Baker." Flack read. "Anne Marie was a computer software artist that worked from home and Andrew owned a video store a mile or two away. No history of violence and their friends and family said that they had no known enemies."

"Were there any witnesses?" Mac asked, closely examining the wife, Anne Marie.

"Their teenage daughter, Lynn, who was stabbed also, saw the woman who did this." Flack said. "She was able to escape, and ran into Stella. She called this in, and Stella is with Lynn at the hospital now."

"Anne Marie was taken by surprise, because she looks as though she was attacked from behind, and was killed quickly." Mac said, investigating the wounds found on Anne Marie further. "Andrew has a lot more wounds on his body, and look at the restraints on his wrists. Either whoever did this wanted Andrew to suffer more, or Andrew knew something that the killer wanted to know, and he was tortured for that information."

"Mac, what do you think caused the wounds on the victims?" Flack asked.

"A very long blade." Mac answered immediately. "Also, they were shot in the head with a pistol after they were dead, so someone either wanted to send a message, or throw us off track."

"The neighbors didn't hear a gunshot, so maybe a silencer was used?" Flack suggested.

"Maybe, but what criminal or criminals would kill two people and try to kill the daughter?" Mac asked. "Out of all of the priceless things in the house, wallets full of money, and expensive jewelry still on the victims makes me think that the reason for these murders lies with the daughter."

"Well, until we can get a suspect, we are pretty much stuck." Flack said. Mac nodded in agreement, and took a step outside, about to answer a phone call.

"Taylor." Mac answered.

"Well, I see that you are a great admirer of my work." The woman with a think Russian accent said over the phone. Mac tensed up as he realized that he was talking to the killer.

"Just who are you?" Mac asked.

"My name isn't important. What is important is that I am going to find their daughter and end her life." The woman said. "I am not going to stop until I do so."

"What makes you think that you are going to find her?" Mac asked the woman. The woman on the other end began laughing as if this was a joke.

"Because," the woman began again, "I already know that Lynn is at the hospital with your partner, Ms. Bonasera. I saw Lynn run up to her car, and that is the only reason that I didn't fish her off in the street like the dog she was. Well, just to let you know, Lynn is living on borrowed time, which is just about up. See you soon, Mac."

Before Mac could get in another word, the woman hung up. That left Mac to wonder just what type of psychopath was he dealing with.

* * *

**AN: Wow. Okay, next time, another stranger makes an appearance, and this stranger isn't alone. R&R!**


	3. A Stranger Appears

**AN: The killer is after Lynn. Before she can do anything, the investigation will turn Lynn's life on her ear.**

**Chapter Three: A Stranger Appears**

Mac walked through the hospital, looking for the hospital room in which Stella was in with Lynn. He rounded the corner, and saw her exit a room on her cell phone. Stella looked up, and saw Mac walking towards her with a look of concern on his face.

"What's wrong?" Stella asked him.

"The person who killed her parents was a woman, a Russian woman." Mac said.

"How do you know that?" Stella asked.

"I know that because she called me a took credit for the murders." Mac said. "That's not all. She knows that you are here with Lynn, and I think that she is going to come here and try to finish her off."

"Well, what are we going to do? She's due to be released soon, and we don't know of any family members to send her to." Stella said, looking back towards Lynn's room.

"Here's what we are going to do." Mac said in a whisper. "Stay here with Lynn until she's well enough to get released. When she gets released, bring her back to the precinct. We'll keep her there until we get this woman behind bars."

Stella nodded at her partner, and Mac nodded at Stella and he left.

* * *

Lynn sat in her hospital bed, flipping through the channels of the hospital TV. When she realized that nothing good was on, she shut it off, slammed the remote down angrily, and laid back in her bed.

_This is definitely not one of my better weeks. _Lynn thought to herself. Stella entered the room and took a seat next to her bed.

"I just talked to the doctor, and she said that you will be ready to leave by tomorrow night." Stella said sweetly.

"I have nowhere to go." Lynn said sadly. "I have no other family besides my parents. If I have to go to foster care, I swear, I'll kill myself."

"Don't say that." Stella said, concerned for Lynn after the sudden admission. "We'll find your other family and you won't have to go into foster care."

Lynn smiled at Stella, who playfully tussled her hair. She knew how it was to be in a foster home, and she didn't want anyone to go through the same stuff that she did.

* * *

Danny and Flack were finishing up at the crime scene. After taking some crime scene photos, Danny turned to his friend.

"Man, can you imagine what kind of sick woman it takes to torture and kill two innocent people?" Danny asked Flack.

"Of course I can, and that scares the shit out of me." Flack answered. "Mac already said that the woman knows that Lynn is at the hospital, and we are in a rush to find out who this woman is before she tries to get Lynn and finish her off."

"Flack, do you know who that is?" Danny said, pointing to a mysterious kid who was relaxing on the hood of Flack's car. Flack dropped his gear, and went outside to confront the stranger.

"Hey, star gazer, can I help you?" Flack asked. The kid was dressed in black jeans, brown boots, and a black zip up hoodie. The hood was up so that the kid's face was hidden and Flack couldn't ID him.

"I take it that you are the detective that is investigating the Baker homicide?" The kid asked, staring straight up at the sky.

"What's it to you?" Flack said in a wise ass attitude.

"Wow, they said that Don Flack was a wise ass, and it's true." The kid laughed.

"Look, get out of here before I slap some cuffs on you." Flack said walking away.

"They were killed by a Hussar." The kid called after Flack. Flack turned around, and the kid was gone.

Danny walked out and approached Flack. "What the hell is going on out here?"

"Man, I don't even know...."

* * *

Stella was sipping on some coffee when her phone rang. She flipped it open, and answered.

"Bonasera." Stella answered.

"I really do hope you are taking care of Lynn, Stella." A Russian female stated. Stella eyes widened when she realized who it was.

" I suppose I am taking with Anne Marie and Andrew Baker's killer?" Stella said calmly.

"Thank you! I always am appreciative of my fans." The woman said.

"Look, it's only going to be a matter of time before II find you, so why don't you give up?" Stella asked.

"Do you really think that you have the mind and will power to catch a brilliant woman like me? I don't think so. Trust me detective, I have a lot more tricks up my sleeves, and I will have Lynn. Bank on it." The woman hissed before she hung up. Stella slammed her phone shut, and walked towards Lynn's room.

* * *

**AN: Can you guess who the kid is? Stay tuned for more!**


	4. A Change of Venue

**AN: As the CSI: NY team continues its investigation, a group of strangers makes their presence known, and a suspect is identified.**

**Chapter Four: A Change of Venue **

Lynn settled into Stella's apartment a day after getting released from the hospital. It was going to be a real chore getting used to the apartment after living in a home for most of her life. She sat on the couch, dressed in a very casual pair of blue jeans and a black t-shirt. Just to think, all but a week earlier she was asleep in her room, and now she was in a detective's apartment watching TV, trying to take her mind off of what might be her parent's killer coming to finish off the witness to her committing the crime. Man, things in Lynn's life were going full tilt in the other direction of what it normally was.

Stella walked out to the living room, and turned off the TV.

"What's up?" Lynn asked.

"We need to head to the station." Stella said to Lynn. Lynn raised an eyebrow at that statement.

"Why am I going?" Lynn asked.

"Because we need you to ID the woman that did this." Stella said, "Also, it's not safe for you to be home all by yourself when that woman is after you."

"Fine, let's go." Lynn said, hopping off the couch and slipping on her tennis shoes. Both Lynn and Stella were out the door, and gone, but they had no idea that the woman that was responsible for the murder of Lynn's parents was right behind them as they drove off...

* * *

On a building overlooking the CSI team's headquarters, a young man with long red hair banded in a pony tail dressed in a black suit stood watching as Stella and Lynn entered the building. He lowered his glasses to get a better look, and let out a sigh of impression.

_I'll be damned, they do look alike, and she looks a lot like Maria._

The man was snapped out of his watch when his other friend dressed in a grey hooded sweatshirt and black jeans and black shoes plopped down behind him_._

"Peter, I take it that you found out who did the Baker murders?" He said in a very low tone.

"Yeah, I got the picture and dossier right here William." Peter said. William took the tan folder from his friend, and looked at the picture inside.

"KGB? Are you 100% sure this is right?" William asked him.

"As sure as I can ever be." Peter answered. "The woman is Svetlana Andropova, and this chick is all around bad news. She's not only responsible for the Baker murders, but if I am a gambling man, I'd bet that she did at least 6 other murders in the New York City area alone."

"So this is a KGB chick that is also a cold blooded killer?" William asked.

"You are right as rain on that one buddy." Peter said.

"Oh, goody, I take it that they don't know this, right?" William said, motioning towards the building he was staring at earlier before Peter arrived on the roof with him.

"Nope." Peter answered. "Are you going to tell them?"

"Nah, I have a really good feeling that they are going to find that out really soon." William said, looking back towards the building and letting out a smile.

* * *

Lynn went through a book of pictures for what seemed to be about the hundredth time. She didn't see the woman responsible for killing her parents, and that made it worse for the way she was feeling. When she nodded her head no at the current lineup, Mac and Stella left the room to converse on what to do next, and Lynn began to dose off...

* * *

_Lynn was standing on the street_, _she looked behind her, and Stella was lying on the ground, bleeding and unconscious. A woman holding a golden sword was walking towards her, smiling sinisterly. Lynn knew this woman as the one who stabbed her parents and tried to kill her days earlier. As the current situation dragged on, heard sirens in the distance, and knew that Mac and the rest of the crew were on their way, but would they get here in time would be the question._ _Getting back to the current situation, the_ _woman pinned her to the ground, and held the sword to her throat._

"_Now I am going to end your life, you little bitch." She said coldly. She raised the knife back, and before she did her attack..._

_ROAR!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_The woman looked up, and the next thing that Lynn knew, she saw the woman running away from what ever that loud noise was and came from. She looked up and saw this very big black thing towering over her. The next thing that she knew...._

* * *

Lynn woke up to find that it was Stella who was shaking her.

"Sorry to wake you, but it's time to go." Stella said. Lynn smiled sleepily at her, and followed her out of the room.

They were going to get s surprise when they got home...

* * *

When they got to Stella's front door, both Stella and Lynn found it unlocked and open. Stella drew her gun, and slowly made her way inside of the apartment, motioning for Lynn to stay close to her. It was obvious that by the time that Lynn and Stella got back to the apartment that whoever was there was long gone, right after trashing the apartment.

"Look at this mess." Stella said, standing in the middle of the residence. The couch was turned over, the table was flipped on it's side, and various papers were thrown all over the place. Stella was starting to pick things up, but something caught Lynn's eye. Lynn saw a message sketched on the mirrorin red.

"Stella." Lynn said, fear taking over her voice. Stella walked over to her, and saw the message that caused the detective to cringe herself a little bit. The message read

**YOU ARE DEAD.**

* * *

**AN:** **Svetlana knows where Stella lives! Man, she is something isn't she? See wat happens next chapter!**


	5. Changes

**AN: Lynn has nowhere to hide from Svetlana, and when she thinks that she is getting away from her, something else happens.**

**Chapter Five: Changes**

Mac was outside smoking a cigarette, thinking about how to proved with this dramatic turn of events. Not once, not twice, but this is the third time that this woman has found Lynn. She broke into Stella's house, and left a message in blood. If that wasn't enough, a stranger that knew what weapon was used in the murders is out there somewhere. He couldn't help but wonder were those two working together, or was there something else going on....

"Smoking kills." A voice said behind him. Mac looked at Sid, and put out his cigarette.

"What's up?" Mac asked.

"You know Lynn Baker, the girl that witnessed her parents murdered right?" Sid asked.

"Yeah, what do you have?" Mac asked. Sid handed Mac a folder with DNA results.

"It is a DNA result from Anne Marie and her husband Andrew, we took it, and compared it to Lynn, and... well, see for yourself." Sid said. Mac looked in the folder, and got a real shock.

"Lynn's not their daughter." Mac said. "Look, we don't have to tell her this. I'll tell her if and when the time is right. Where is she?"

"On your couch sleep." Sid said. "Stella's watching her."

"Let her sleep." Mac said, looking towards the starry New York sky.

_Just what in the living hell is going on here?_

* * *

Lynn was sleeping the couch in Mac's office. After the woman who attacked her parents broke into Stella's home, she knew that staying in a police station was really safe and was a really smart move, she was uncomfortable while trying to sleep on Mac's leather couch, but at least she could sleep without worry that a certain someone was going to slit her throat while her eyes were closed.

She opened her eyes very briefly to check the clock on the wall, and after seeing that it read 1:01 AM. She closed her eyes and went to sleep. Little did she know that she was going to have a visitor.

* * *

_Lynn was standing in a dark space, surrounded by nothing but pure darkness. She was about to open her mouth to scream, but a hooded figure dressed in all black from his black hoodie to the black sneakers he was wearing appeared right in front of her._

"_About time you fell asleep, I was getting bored waiting in your mind and waiting for it to slip into subconsciousness." The boy said._

"_Who are you?" Lynn asked, taking a step back._

"_My name's David. David Falcone." He said. David let down his hood, and revealed his face. What part of his face wasn't hidden by his long shaggy hair, was hidden by a black decorated headband._

"_Why are you in my dreams?" Lynn asked him._

"_Well, I wanted to tell you something." David said. "Well, I'm not going to tell you because you wouldn't believe me anyway. But Stella will have something to tell you in the near future."_

"_What will she tell me?" Lynn asked eagerly._

"_What's the fun in me telling you?" David laughed._

"_Okay what use do you have for being here?" Lynn asked, growing really impatient._

"_Okay." David said. He took Lynn's hands, and made them into a diamond shape. "Here. Imagine something peaceful."_

"_Why?" Lynn asked._

"_Just do it." David commanded. Lynn nodded her head, and closed her eyes. She imagined walking, and looking at the stars in the sky. Lynn smiled when she remembered her 6 birthday, when she tripped the clown that her mom gave her._

"_Open your eyes." David said. Lynn opened up her eyes, and saw that she had a small glowing orb in her hands._

"_What's this?" She asked._

"_Your psychic powers." David said. Lynn watched as the orb went into her body, and she wasn't harmed._

"_What's going to happen to me now? What can I do?" Lynn asked._

"_Nothing, and you can read minds, and all of that psychic jazz." David said._

"_Wait a minute. If you are a human, how did you get into my mind?" Lynn asked him. David smiled, and removed his bandana, revealing his third eye._

"_That's how." David smiled. "I'm a demon, and I've been watching you. Don't worry things will soon be revealed soon." David took out a locket, and put it in her pocket._

"_I am out of here." David said. "I'll see you really soon." _

_Before Lynn could ask him another question, David snapped his fingers, and he was gone in a blur. Lynn reached into her pocket, but a bright flash stopped her from doing so._

* * *

Lynn sat up, and looked around at her surroundings. She let out a sigh of relief, but felt something in her pocket. She reached into her pocket, and pulled out a tiny golden locket. She remembered David giving this to her in her dream, but how did she get it here and now? Unless...

"Oh, my god..."

* * *

**AN: As things take a turn, opposing forces meet, and Stella will reveal something to Lynn that will change everything for her. R&R!**


	6. Finally Telling The Truth

**AN: Stella tells Lynn some news that will change her life forever, and just as that happens, an opposing force makes plans and schemes.**

**Chapter Six: Finally Telling The Truth**

William and Peter sat outside of an outside café on a cool Saturday afternoon. The reason for the so called meeting? The three needed to plan on how to proceed with their plans. What and how to do that was completely up in the air.

"So, what did David do exactly?" William asked his friend.

"Well," Peter began, "He told me that he used his powers to get into Lynn's mind, and explain things to her."

"What do you mean, 'explain things' to her?" William asked.

"Well, what I think he meant was that he told her enough to keep her satisfied, but not enough to exposer to...certain things." Peter said, putting heavy emphasis on the last two words.

"Well, that is really perfect." William said, groaning. "I bet that she knows his face, right?"

"Yeah, he most likely did." Peter said, confirming his friend's suspicions. William groaned and placed his face in his hands. Peter smirked as he saw the 'man of the hour' walking towards them.

"Well, speak of the devil." Peter said as David arrived., dressed in a New York Giants jersey, a black bandana wrapped around his forehead, and black jeans with black tennis shoes.

"What's up?" David asked. William looked up at his friend, and let out a growl.

"What were you thinking?" William asked him. "You showed your face to this girl? You do know that she can ID you now, right?"

"It was in her dream that I showed my face to her." David said. "She doesn't know that it was real, and if she thinks it's real, well, we'll cross that bridge when we get to it."

"Anyway, what brings you out here on this nice and cool Saturday afternoon?" Peter asked David.

"I have some news about the case." David said, leaning in close. "They know the murder weapon that was used in the murders of Anna Marie and Andrew Baker."

"Really?" William asked in a whispered voice so he would not draw attention to their conversation.

"Yes." David said, taking an empty seat with William and Peter. "What they do know is that a small sword was used to torture the victim, and she also shot them as well."

"Wild stab in the dark, it was a Russian pistol she used along with a sword right?" William asked.

"Right, and that is not all." David said. "She is KGB."

"You are fucking kidding me." William said in total disbelief. "We are messing with KGB right now, huh?"

"After all that you have told us, you aren't finished, are you?" Peter asked.

"Nope." David said. "Look, they also know for a fact that Anne Marie and Andrew Baker are not her biological parents."

William and Peter exchanged a shocked look before looking right back at David. After a few minutes of silence, William talked to David.

"Wow, does she know about this?" William asked David.

David shook his head. "Nope, they haven't told her, and they probably won't have to."

"What? Why?" Peter asked.

"When I entered her mind, I gave Lynn her psychic powers." David said. "So, to make a long story short, she might know already about this."

"Alright, friends, what is our next move?" William asked.

"Well, I am going to see what I can dig up, and you two keep an eye on the CSI's, and if they find something, let me know." David said.

"Okay. I'll keep in touch." William said. David smiled, and walked off up the street. William and Peter stayed for a few minutes at the café after David left, paid for their meals, and soon left on their own.

* * *

Stella stood at the foot of Mac's office, watching Lynn look at a picture of her parents. She looked at the folder in her hands, which told her that Lynn's parents were her adoptive parents and not her birth parents. Mac came up from behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder, snapping her out of her trance. She looked at him, and gave her partner a weak smile.

"You have to tell her." Mac told her.

"Mac, she's been through a lot already." Stella said. "Is it really necessary to put her through even more grief?"

"Stella, I know that you can relate to her in many ways, but the fact of the matter is that no matter what, when we find this woman, this will come up again." Mac said to his partner. Stella nodded, knowing that in the back of her mind, he was right. Stella took a deep breath, and walked into her office, and sat right next to her. Lynn looked at Stella and smiled.

"I'm still trying to deal with the fact that they are gone and they aren't coming back." Lynn said sadly. Stella took a deep breath, and began to tell her what she was in here for.

"Lynn, I have something very important to tell you." Stella said. Lynn looked her in the eyes as Stella finally found the nerve to say what was on her mind.

"Lynn, Anne Marie and Andrew are not your biological parents." Stella said.

* * *

**AN: Lynn finally knows, and after all that has happened, things are finally going to come to a head, and Svetlana will finally show up to make an attempt on someone's life. Who? Read and Find out!**


	7. Svetlana Appears

**AN: As Lynn tries to deal with a shocking revelation, a dangerous foe makes her grand debut.**

**Chapter Seven: Svetlana Appears**

Lynn couldn't believe what she was hearing. Stella watched her, trying to get a feel on Lynn's emotions. It was obvious that the young teen was shocked. Lynn stood up, and backed away from her, staring as if she saw something unbelievable.

"What? Where did you get that? " Lynn asked her.

"We ran your DNA and compared it to your parents, and it wasn't a match to either of them." Stella said, handing Lynn the folder. Lynn looked at the DNA results, and it was clear, those people that were raising her for the whole sixteen years of her life were not her parents. Lynn looked at Stella and back towards the paper. In a matter of days her whole life was turn upside down.

Stella patted her on the back, and walked outside. Lynn collapsed on the couch, trying to get everything through her mind. She looked up, and saw David sitting on a window sill.

"About time she left." David said, turning to face Lynn. Lynn stood up, and walked over to him.

"How in the hell did you get in here?" Lynn asked, looking out at the busy New York street with him.

"The security, if you can call it that, is a joke." David said. "Stella finally told you the truth."

"You knew, didn't you?" Lynn asked him.

"Yeah I did." David confessed. "I didn't tell you because you wouldn't have believed me. Now that the cat is out of the bag, you want to take a little road trip with me?"

"Do I have a choice?" Lynn asked.

"No, not really." David smiled. He grabbed her, and disappeared in the flash.

* * *

Sid walked through the wing of the CSI building, and saw Flack walking through the wing. Sid hurried up to his friends with some interesting results.

"Flack, I have the murder weapon." Sid said, hurrying over to him.

"Let me guess, it was an Hussar." Flack guessed, which got a surprised look from Sid.

"It is. How did you know?" Sid asked.

"Wild guess." Flack said. "This has an edge that matches our victims wounds. I'll tell Mac. Thanks Sid."

"I live to serve." Sid said, walking off. Flack continued to look at the weapon data as Stella approached him.

"Have you seen Lynn? I've been looking for her, and I can't find her." Stella said, really worried.

"I haven't seen her." Flack said.

"I'm going out to find her. If you see her call me." Stella said walking off.

* * *

"So...these are my real parents graves, huh?" Lynn asked David. David had brought her to a cemetery not that far from his own house. They stood before the Falcone family plot. It had three names on it: Raymond, Maria, and Lynn.

"Here lies two of the four members of The Falcone family lie." David said. "The parents are dead but the sister and brother aren't."

"How do you know what happen to the son? Is he still alive?" Lynn asked.

"Yeah, he is." David said smiling. David opened his mouth to speak again but he disappeared out of nowhere. Lynn turned around, and saw Stella running towards her.

"Thank god you are all right." Stella said, breathless. Lynn smiled at her, and turned back to her parents grave. Stella stood with her, and looked at the family plot.

"These are your parents grave?" She asked Lynn. Lynn could only muster a nod as she stared on.

"Every person that I cared about is dead." Lynn said sadly.

"Look, I promise you that the person who is responsible for this will be brought to justice." Stella said, placing a hand on Lynn's shoulder.

"Thanks." Lynn told Stella, wiping a tear from her eye.

Stella smiled at her, and Lead her out of the cemetery. Lynn looked around, and immediately yelled out, "Stella! Look Out!!!"

Stella turned around, and before she could reach for her gun, Svetlana thrust her sword into her, causing her to freeze up in pain, and drop to the concrete below. Svetlana turned to Lynn, who stood froze to the spot in fear of her parent's killer.

"Well, well. It's nice to see you again." Svetlana said coldly. She stepped over Stella as if she was a piece of trash. Svetlana held up the blade with dripping blood. Lynn fell onto her butt and tried to scoot away, but Svetlana was right there. Svetlana raised her sword, and pointed it right at Lynn.

"At least when I finish you off this time, you won't have a long way to go." Svetlana laughed. Lynn closed her eyes, and just waited for her death to come.

ROAR!!!

Lynn looked back, and saw this massive beast running towards them. The beast had a hairstyle very familiar to Lynn. It stood in at well over twelve feet tall, had a wolf like face, torn shorts and a very tight hoodie, just like the outfit that David was wearing earlier. Svetlana ran off, knowing that a sword wasn't going to take that beast down. The beast looked down at Stella and scooped her into her arms as a man with long red hair in a pony tail stopped right before them.

"Jesus, Rayzor, what in the hell happened?" The man yelled. Rayzor motioned to Svetlana running off in the distance. He nodded, and checked on Stella, who was losing blood quickly.

"Damn. She's not looking too good. Come on, let's get her back top my place. We go to a hospital, that will bring up questions that we can't answer." He said. "Come on Lynn, you are coming with us."

Lynn didn't have time to protest. She heard sirens in the distance, and knew that this was going to be a mess to explain. She sighed, and ran off with them, knowing that David was going to have a long conversation with her, at force if need be.

* * *

**AN: How was it? Please read and review for more!!!**


	8. Prelude to a Major Showdown

**AN: Now things will take a turn, and not for the better either.**

**Chapter Eight: Prelude to a Major Showdown**

William sat on the bed beside the unconscious Stella. He was busy patching up her wound. He was using what medical skills that he learned on the road to patch her up. It was really helpful that he managed to put her out before he began his work, because from David own words, it was going to "hurt like hell." William let out a silent chuckle before continuing his patching up.

"Well, how's she doing?" David asked from the doorway.

"She's all right, all things considering." William answered. "I can't use my magic to cure her instantly for two reasons."

"Oh, and what might those two reasons be?" David asked skeptically.

"One, I don't know how the magic will affect her, and two, the magic will take a long time to work, and we might need to move in a hurry." William explained to his friend.

"I take it that you think that some people saw Rayzor moving through the city." David stated.

"You have to be blind, or downright dumb to think not." William said. "There, that's all I can do without magic. How's Lynn taking it, and where is Peter?"

"Lynn's downstairs, and Peter is seeing what he can dig up about Svetlana, also checking the police reports to see if someone saw us making our grand exit." David said.

"David, you do know that you are going to have to explain to her what happened to your parents, right?" William stated.

"I know." David answered. "When do you think the right time will be?"

"Now, it's not as if you have a lot to do right now." William stated. David sighed in agreement. So he left the room to talk to his sister.

* * *

Louis Saint walked into the police station, looking for Mac Taylor. When he saw him, me all but ran up to him.

"Can I help you?" Mac asked casually.

"Lynn Falcone, where is she?" Louis asked.

"I'm sorry?" Mac asked as if he had no idea what he was talking about.

"Are you deaf? I asked, 'Lynn Falcone, where is she?' Do I need to yell it in your ears?" Louis said loudly. At this time, both Flack and Danny were walking over to the commotion.

"Are you at all connected to her in any way?" Mac asked. Louis let out a chuckle.

"Am I connected to her?" Louis laughed. "I know her parents who were murdered, and I am the guardian of her big brother."

"What happened to her parents?" Flack asked.

"That is on a need to know basis, and you my friend, do not need to know." Louis said in a polite but also in an "F-U tone".

"What is going on?" Mac asked Louis.

"I don't know, but I believe that her brother, David is involved in it." Louis stated. "I believe that he found her."

"So let me get this straight, how do you know all of this, and why do you let him run around on his own?" Flack asked in a condescending way.

"For one, asshole, I'm a U.S. Marshall, and I have been keeping an eye on him from a far." Louis said, getting in his face, "And second, I am not the biggest threat here, I also came here to give the name of the killer that you are after."

"Who is she?" Mac asked.

"Svetlana Andropova." Louis said, handing Mac a picture of Svetlana. Mac looked at the picture, and back at Louis. "This chick is dangerous, and if that wasn't enough, she's KGB. No women in the KGB are soft, believe me.

"Just how did you get this?" Mac asked him.

"I have a friend who's a former cop." Louis said. Before Louis could continue, someone came in over his speaker strapped to his side.

"Attention all units. Suspect Svetlana Andropova last seen near an abandoned building in downtown Manhattan. Suspect considered armed and dangerous."

"That's her." Louis said. "Ready little doggie?"

Mac had to step between Flack and Louis before they could get into it again.

"Let's go, and keep up." Mac told Louis. Louis nodded, and followed the detectives.

* * *

David found Lynn sitting on a window sill, looking out at the busy street below. David knew that he had to tell her what happened to their parents. David took a deep breath, and entered the room.

"Do you want to know what happened to our parents?" David asked her.

"Yeah, I do." Lynn said. David took a deep breath, and began his story.

"It was about 17 years ago." David began. "Mom was about ready to have you, dad was working on his computer, and I was in a crib playing, I was about a year old there. Out of nowhere, I heard this big bang, as if someone kicked the door off the hinges. Dad hopped out from his seat, and ran towards the living room. The next sound that I heard, was a loud bang, and people running. I managed to get out of my crib, and crawled out to see what happened, and I saw dad lying there, dead. I noticed an orb in his hand. It contained his demon powers. Being the toddler that I was, I put it in my mouth and swallowed it. That is how I got my demon powers."

"Do you know who killed mom and dad?" Lynn asked.

"Yeah, it was a guy named Izan." David said calmly.

"Where is he now?" Lynn asked.

"Dead." David said. "I killed him at the Dark Tournament."

"Wow. That is deep." Lynn said. Before David could continue, Peter ran into the room, followed by William.

"What's up?" David asked.

"Good news and bad news." Peter said in between breaths. "Good news is that I know where Svetlana is. The bad news is that the cops are on their way here."

"Damn! Let's roll." William said. David grabbed Lynn's arm, but she snatched it away.

"What about Stella?" David stopped, and thought about it, and looked towards Peter.

"I'll carry her, but you are carrying Lynn." Peter said, running out of the room. David grabbed his sister, and they were in the wind before the sirens were around the corner."

* * *

**AN: Next chapter, the confrontation, and the CSI: NY team meets a very big dog. R&R!**


	9. Family Truths

**AN: As things heat up, familiar friends and foes alike reunite.**

**Chapter Nine:** **Family Truths**

Stella opened her eyes, and realized that she was in her bed room. The last thing she remembered was being stabbed by Svetlana. She wondered who brought her back here and why. She looked down at her stab wound, and realized that it was gone. That was very odd to her, she heard voices, and saw that there was people in her living room. Thinking that it was her partners, she hopped out of her bed, and began walking towards the door.

"I wouldn't do that, if I were you. You need your rest." A voice said from out of nowhere. Stella looked around, and saw a black wolf-like dog looking at her. Ignoring the dog, she walked outside, and saw Lynn talking with a man with long red hair in a ponytail and glasses on. Lynn looked at Stella and smiled.

"Glad to see that you are up." Lynn said. "Let me fill you in on what has been happening. This is William Belmont, a friend of my brother. The woman that killed my parents are named Svetlana Andropova. She tried to kill us when I was at my real parents grave. We also have some news for you. I have found my brother, and yours as well."

"Wait, what?" Stella asked, in utter disbelief. "How do you know all of this?"

"The guardian of my big brother is also your big brother." Lynn said. "He told me all about a sister that he lost in foster care. The description of the woman matching who he was talking about matches you to a T."

"Where is he now?" Stella asked.

"Don't worry, he is going to find us sooner or later." Lynn said. "But I want to make sure that the bitch that killed my foster parents will get just what she deserves."

"Lynn, that is not the way to go about this." Stella said.

"Ms. Bonasera, let me tell you something about law and justice." William said, finally speaking up. "There are the type of people in this world that will bring down suffering, pain, and misery onto others. Those type of people will not be able to stop unless they are killed, sad but true."

"Who is your brother?" Stella asked Lynn. "What is his name?"

"David Falcone." Lynn said. "The guy is very mysterious. He pops up whenever he wants to and disappears like Sting did in WCW."

"Where is he now?" Stella said. "I want to talk to him."

"Gone, probably." Lynn said calmly. "David walked out, and said that he had to meet someone and make a phone call."

"Well, I need to make a call to my partners to let them know that I am alright." Stella said.

"Don't bother." William said. "If I know David, and I do know him very well, he already let them know that you are all right."

"Good." Stella said. "Now what happens?"

"We sit." William said, "and let this train wreck of events happen."

* * *

Louis and Mac were searching through the apartment where a call came from. Louis knew that in the back of his mind, David was back, and he knew that David was capable of absolutely anything.

"What are we looking for?" Mac asked Louis.

"Trust me, you will know it when we find it." Louis answered the detective.

"Mac, we have bloody bandages." Flack said, holding a bag of several bloody bandages. Mac and Louis took a look at the bandages, and knew that Stella was here.

"Yep, she was here alright." Louis said, excusing himself as his phone rang.

"Yeah?" He said into his cell phone.

"Louis. Long time, no see." David said into the cell phone.

"David!?" Louis shouted in utter disbelief. "Where have you been all this time?"

"Around." David said. "I have met my sister. She looks just like mom."

"I know." Louis said, remembering all of his memories about his fallen friends. "Where are you and where is Stella?"

"You can figure it out on her own." David said. "Look, being serious here, you really need to find Svetlana, and now, because Lynn is out for blood."

"Where are you and where are they?" Louis tried asking before David hung up. Louis slammed his phone shut, and cursed in the air out of anger and frustration. Mac was outside when Louis turned and faced the house.

"We have a disturbance about a mile from here." Mac said. "Svetlana has been identified."

"Good, but there is something else, isn't there?" Louis said.

"A young girl that fits Lynn's description has also been seen in that very same neighborhood." Mac said. Louis groaned in despair.

"Great, let's go get them." Louis said.

* * *

Stella walked back into her living room. She looked around, and saw William rubbing his head, and looking around in pained silence.

"Where is Lynn?" Stella asked.

"Ow, she hit me in the head with your gun, and she took off suddenly." William said.

"Great, she took my gun, and now she is after Svetlana." Stella said. "Come on, we are going to go get her. Oh, and stop rubbing your head, I know that she didn't hit you very hard, and now you are going to help me end this."

"Yes ma'am." William said.

* * *

Svetlana was sitting at her table, polishing her sword, getting ready to disappear. She failed to kill Lynn, and now that she assaulted a cop, she had to run because it was too risky to try to kill her again. She looked up when she heard a knock at the door. She went to open the door, but it got kicked right into her face.

"Get up, you stupid bitch." Lynn said coldly. Svetlana felt blood coming from the cut on her lip that Lynn had caused.

"Big mistake, little girl." Svetlana said trying to get back to her feet. Lynn kicked her in the face, and glared at the woman.

"Svetlana, I am going to mess you up, because you took my foster parents from me, but I should thank you. You helped me find my real family. So, in return for that, I am not going to kick your ass as hard as I intended." Lynn said. Svetlana made a move for her nearby weapons, but Lynn shot at the table, and stopped Svetlana from doing that again. David arrived, face hidden.

"Lynn, stop." David said calmly. "You have a very bright future and I hate to see you waste it on this woman."

"Don't stop me." Lynn said, putting the gun to Svetlana's head. "She's not going to stop, and I am going to."

"Lynn!" Stella said, her and William running into the home. "Don't do this! It's not worth it!"

"Give me one reason that I shouldn't do this!" Lynn demanded.

"Family." David said, calmly. "I am your family, and I speak for everyone when we say that we want you here with us, and not in a jail cell."

Lynn looked at her brother, and realized that he was right. Lynn handed the gun to Stella, just as numerous siren of police cars were arriving outside. Stella saw her partners rush inside, and saw that David and William were in the wind.

Stella sighed, and placed the handcuffs onto Svetlana.

"It's over, it's finally over." Lynn said, crying.

* * *

**AN: Final chapter is up next! Stay tuned until then!**


	10. Brothers and Sisters

**AN: As the story ends, different families end up growing.**

**Chapter Ten: Brothers and Sisters**

After seeing to the fact that Svetlana was being arraigned for the murders of Anne Marie and Andrew Baker, Stella found herself walking out towards her car. As she reached it, she noticed someone was sitting right up against it.

"I have to say congrats to you on putting Svetlana in the cage where she belongs." The young boy said.

"Thanks." Stella said. "Let me guess, you are David, right? Lynn's big brother."

"Yeah, that's me." David said, still hiding his face under his hood. "Thanks for keeping an eye on her. Now, that you know about her brother, that being me, you need to know about yours."

"I have a brother?" Stella asked.

"Yes, you do." David said. "His name is Louis Saint, William already told you about him, and since Lynn is going to be staying with him, you might as well go and see him. He's a nice guy, and more than dependable. He raised me even though he didn't have to, so that can tell you a lot about his character."

"Thanks, I'll go and talk to him." Stella said. David gave a wave and began to walk off.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Stella called after him.

David stopped, turned around, and faced Stella. While covering the lower part of his mouth. David flashed his Jagan eye right at Stella. Stella let out a small yelp (Out Of Character, I know...) and fell flat on her butt. David laughed and ran off into the darkness of New York.

"Stella, what's going on? Who was that?" Mac said helping her off the ground.

"My nephew." Stella said. "I have something to do. Excuse me..."

* * *

Louis stood there, looking at these women. One was his own sister, with curly brown long hair, which was much different from his own long brown hair that reached his shoulders. Then he set his eyes on David's little sister. As images of David flooded his mind, he knew that they were siblings, all right.

"Yeah, you both look like your mother." Louis said. He took out a picture of David and Lynn's mother, and looked at both of them.

"We met David." Stella said. "He didn't show his face, but he did help us."

"Yeah, that is how I raised him." Louis said. "I raised him to help out anyone in need, and it is obvious that I raised him well."

"Where is he?" Lynn asked.

"I don't have any idea." Louis said with a sigh. "I know that he's not in New York. If he's left the country, that's a problem because I have no idea where he went. But when he comes back, I can always track him down if he's in the city."

"So, where do we go from here? How do we find David?" Stella asked.

"Simple." Louis said, calmly. "David knows that he has a sister, so he is most likely going to stay in the city and watch over her."

"How do you know that?" Stella asked him.

"I did that." Louis said, smiling at Stella. "Family always look out for each other. He's gonna be around, and trust me, we will know when he will show his face."

"Do you really think so?" Lynn asked.

"I know so." Louis said, glancing out the window. As he does so, he sees a figure wearing all black nod towards his direction, and walk away.

_I knew that he was back, now all I have to do is find him..._

* * *

Svetlana sat in her dingy dark jail cell. It was going to be a long time before she gets another day in court, and she was going to have to wait for it here, in a dirty cell that was smaller than a bathroom. She thought that things couldn't have been worse, of course, she was wrong.

"_Greetings_." David said, using his Jagan eye to talk to her.

"Well, are you here to gloat, wolf?" Svetlana said quietly. David laughed.

"_I could do that, but I won't." _David said. _"I know that you are going to be in that small dirty cell for a long time, and I couldn't be happier about that."_

"Don't underestimate my power little boy." Svetlana said. "I have friends that will make damn sure that I will never spend a day in jail."

"_Game on, you bitch. Game on then." _David said. Svetlana felt a cold wind, and she could literally feel David's presence leave. It didn't matter, though, her sister was going to help her...

* * *

Lynn walked around her brother's room, and looked around at it. Besides the fact that it looked like a twister hit it, nothing was out of the ordinary. As she threw herself on the bed, she saw a picture of David with a girl about her age. She had long brown hair, and it was a picture of them kissing. David didn't have his jagan eye, so Lynn knew that this was an old picture. She flipped the frame over, and saw a set of initials on the frame. She recognized one set as David's (D.F.) but didn't recognize the other (A.R.)

"Maybe one day David can tell me who this girl is." Lynn said. She smiled as she thought of her brother, and fell asleep, unaware of three eyes set directly on her.

"Don't worry little sis, I'll watch over you." David said.

* * *

**AN: That's it! Stay tuned for the sequel! Thanks for reading!!!**


End file.
